


All is Bliss in the Court

by CD Madeira (BiohazardBun)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiohazardBun/pseuds/CD%20Madeira
Summary: An A/U imagining the Silver Millennium Kingdom taking place during 1700's Europe. For this reason, names of characters have been changed to more accurately reflect the time period and setting. Original characters have also been added, for this reason.Princess Serenity is a princess who must choose who her prince consort will be. With the help of her friends in the court, she overcomes the obstacles of first love, marriage, politics, and society.





	1. It Was All Ballrooms and Rose Gardens

Chapter 1 – It Was All Ballrooms and Rose Gardens

Serenity took one last look in the mirror, pressing her lips tightly together before taking a deep breath. Her hair, so ice blonde it didn't need the heavy layers of powder to lighten it, had been done up in one of the latest styles from Paris with pearls, jewels, and flowers intertwined through it. Seeing her curls pinned back, and so high, was always a strange sight for her and something she feared she would never quite get used to. A servant had painted her lips and cheeks with bright rouge, to liven her pale complexion, and to give some contrast to her face. Something in her chest was tight, making her tremble, and she realized it was her nerves getting the better of her. The princess still felt too young and unready to be seeking marriage partners at a ball, but at twenty she knew she had postponed even considering marriage for long enough. She wasn't old by any means, but she knew her duties well, and that she couldn't avoid them forever.   
Standing from her seat, she spun to look at herself in the mirror from different angles. The white silk dress she was wearing, heavily embroidered and adorned with jewels, suited her well. She knew she looked pretty, bedecked with pearls and silver as she was, but that didn't stop the nervousness in her chest or stomach.   
“Princess?” Serenity heard the door open, revealing one of her closest friends and confidants. Eris walked into the room, her hands clasped in front of her, the sound of her bright red silk gown rustling as she walked. Her black hair was curled and pinned, but she wore it without adornment and more simply than Serenity. She never powdered it, considering it to be such a display of vanity that it was beneath her. For the same reason, she wore no rouge or other cosmetics, and her jewelry was kept at a minimum. Due to the lack of powdering, she was never able to wear the fashionable styles of hair, as it was unable to support the height and manipulation needed for such things. Despite being a princess herself, Eris was fond of simplicity and had a more quiet, reserved beauty that she rarely flaunted. “I see your mother has taken great pains in having you dressed.” She smiled wryly, knowing how uncomfortable her friend must be considering the circumstances.   
Serenity made a face. “Eris, you can call me Serenity. You know how I feel about my close friends referring to me so stiffly.”   
With a laugh, Eris waved her hand gracefully. “Of course, Serenity.” Looking about the room, she sighed softly before having her dark eyes meet the pale blue of her friend's again. “Are you truly ready for tonight?”  
“To be honest...” Serenity trailed off. She took another deep breath. “I don't think I'll ever be ready for something like this.”  
“I don't see why you have to marry.” Eris idly picked up a brush from the other princess's vanity. “You're already the heir. You can name someone else as your heir later on, when you become Queen.” It was common knowledge that Serenity would be the reigning sovereign when her mother either passed, or abdicated. Eris herself had never seen the appeal of marriage, but especially when it was not necessary.,   
Serenity smiled softly. “I know, Eris. But Mother wishes it and I know she only wants what's best for me. She feels it would be best if I had someone by my side to support me when the time comes.”  
With a fake gasp, Eris put on a feigned look of hurt. “And what of me? Or your other friends in the court? Are we nothing?”  
Serenity laughed, her face lighting up finally as she did so. She gave Eris a soft push on the shoulder. “You know what I'm trying to say.”  
Finally setting the brush down, Eris shrugged her narrow shoulders. “I suppose I do.”  
The door opened again and both women turned to find themselves facing the Queen. Queen Selene was an elegant woman in her forties, who still managed to hold on to much of her youth. Her hair was a light colour, like her daughter's, though her eyes were more of a steel grey tone than the crystal blue of the princess's. She was dressed finely, silver silk patterned with embroidery, pearls, and diamonds was made perfectly for her form. The cosmetics she wore were expertly applied, no doubt by a talented servant, and her hair was masterfully done. She looked every much the elegant, in command regent that she was.   
Eris curtsied and bowed her head. “A pleasure to see you, your Majesty.”  
Selene smiled at her and then at her daughter. “You both look lovely tonight.” Taking a step closer to Serenity, she looked her over. “I believe you're ready.”

And with that, the next two hours were a complete blur. Serenity had been led to the main banquet hall, introduced, complimented, presented to, and so on. There had been a seemingly never ending parade of faces, fabrics, names, titles, food, and drink. The music, the dancing, and her multiple dance partners had taken their toll on the young princess and before she knew it, she found herself exhausted both in body and mind. The ballroom was richly decorated, lit up with hundreds of candles, and full of remarkable people. At this point, however, it all seemed to be beyond her notice. Without saying a word to anyone, she quickly slipped out a set of large doors leading to the expansive grounds on the estate.   
The night air was cooling, an immense relief in comparison to the stifling ballroom. The summer night was alive with the sounds of insects mingling with the music and chatter coming from the crowded ballroom and dining hall. The heavy smell of roses led the princess to the large rose garden, meticulously tended to by different gardeners over the years. Different varieties were in full bloom, petals and leaves slightly swaying in the light breezes that passed through. Serenity remembered spending many childhood summers in the different gardens here, but the rose garden had always been her favorite. Her mother's, too.   
She took a deep breath, taking in the deep, heavily perfumed air around her. Closing her eyes, she just stood there in the semi-darkness, the garden illuminated quite well by the full moon and stars overhead. Finding a bench, she sat, leaning back and gazing up at the sky. The moon seemed impossibly full, almost as if it were bursting over with fullness and light. Somehow she felt it was much like her and how she felt that night, but instead of fullness and light, she was bursting over with anxieties and fear of her future. Not a single soul she had spoken to that night had been of any interest to her, outside of her own circle of friends.   
“What if there is no one?” she whispered out, finally speaking one of her largest fears into the world. It was something she hadn't dared to admit to anyone, not even herself, until this moment. Though she knew many fine men, not one of them stirred anything in her. She could recognize their beauty, their accomplishments, and their talents, but none of them made her feel anything other than a pleasant warmness of familiarity. She feared that perhaps she would never really find anyone that would mean anything to her beyond friendship. Would she truly have to settle for that kind of marriage? A marriage simply for companionship and children, but nothing more?  
Serenity was so lost in her thinking, she didn't hear the footsteps of an equally distracted party goer. She only noticed him when she heard his surprised, “Excuse me! I'm sorry.” Looking over, she felt her stomach flip. He was, by far, one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. His black hair was curled lightly, framing his face and dark blue eyes. The man was tall, well built, wearing a navy blue suit of velvet and silk. Everything about him struck Serenity and she knew she had never seen or met him before. She stood and they both stared at each other, looking as awkward as they felt.   
After a few moments, he seemed to remember himself and he bowed. “Princess, allow me to introduce myself.” He straightened and offered her a bright smile. “My name is Endymion.”  
Serenity thought for a moment before saying, “You mean, you're Prince Endymion? Of Elysium?” She had certainly heard of the prince, but had never seen even a portrait of him before. She knew he was a third or fourth child of a small, almost unknown kingdom. The only thing she did know about the kingdom was that the royal family was rumored to be beautiful beyond compare or understanding. Seeing Endymion now, she could absolutely see where that reputation had come from. If his parents or siblings were even half as wonderful to look at as he was, the reputation was well earned by the family.   
He laughed. “You've heard of me, then?”  
She waved a hand slightly. “Only in passing.” It was true, but she didn't dare mention what that passing commentary had been.   
“I'm surprised,” he said. “I'm not the eldest and my country is not very large, powerful, or well known. There really isn't much to say.” Of course he knew that there were widespread rumors about the way he and his family looked. It was one of the few things that earned his siblings such quick invitations to balls and parties, weddings, and other formal events. “What brings you to the gardens of your own party, Princess?”  
Serenity smiled softly and looked around at the roses, trying to avoid looking him in the eye now. His handsomeness was completely throwing her off balance and for some reason she could not slow the beating of her heart. “I felt suffocated.”  
He nodded and leaned in close to a rose bush. “The roses here are lovely. This one here,” he lightly touched the pink blooms of a rose, “This one is my mother's favorite. We call it the Aurora there.”  
She couldn't help but smile as she watched him tenderly caress the petals of the rose in front of him. “Truth be told, I don't know the names of the different roses here. I'm not very good at that sort of thing.”  
“There isn't any shame in that.” Endymion straightened again and looked toward the palace this time. “I won't intrude on your solace any longer, Princess. But I will say, it was the greatest pleasure to meet you.” Without waiting for her reply, he bowed to her again, turned, and walked away into the darkness. She could only assume he was heading towards the ballroom again, ready to rejoin the others.   
She had to admit she was sad to see him go.


	2. Rose Tea and Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Serenity can't keep her short encounter with the prince from Elysium out of her mind and makes her choice for who should be joining her court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! I hope this one is better and helps to set the story even more. If anyone has any C&C for me, I would love to hear it!

“Serenity!” The voice was clear and bright as it brought the princess out of her daydreaming. Looking up, she saw her close friend, Aphrodite. The young woman was dressed in a pale pink gown absolutely covered in ruffles and embroidered flowers. Her blonde hair was pulled back on top of her hair, loose curls falling around her neck. It was pale from powder, but framed her face nicely. “I've been looking for you everywhere.”

“I'm sorry.” Serenity smiled softly and set her needlework down. She didn't really have much patience or attention for such detail work, but she had found it hard to concentrate on her usual activities in the days since the ball. For some reason, she just couldn't shake the image of one person from her mind. “I haven't seen you since the other night.”

With a graceful movement, Aphrodite sat on the couch beside her friend. “Oh, I've been here and there.” Her cheeks were rosy, partially from rouge and partially from nature. Aphrodite was uncommonly beautiful, a true compliment to her namesake. Smoothing out the silk of her skirts, she made herself comfortable. “Well, how did you find the suitors?”

Serenity wasn't surprised that the conversation would immediately turn to men. Of all of Aphrodite's passions, men were at the top of the list. She was an athletic and talented woman, well versed in music, but mostly in flirtation. The princess chose her words carefully. “There were quite a few handsome ones, I'll admit.”

Aphrodite grinned widely. “Oh yes. Did you see the men from Elysium?” Putting a hand to her forehead, she gave an exaggerated swoon. “Not just the prince, but the men he brought with him as well. I'll admit I had my eye on a couple of them.”

With a giggle, Serenity picked up her tea cup that was on the side table by her couch. Taking in the rich scent of the rose tea, she closed her eyes, mind drifting again to Endymion. “I met the prince, but I'm sad to say I did not meet anyone he brought with him. If they're all as handsome as you say, I'm thinking I missed out.”

“You met the prince?” Aphrodite leaned in close. “When? I never saw him talk to you and I stayed quite close to his group most of the night.”

“We met in the gardens.” Serenity felt herself blush, but she wasn't sure why. Shifting in her spot, she nervously smoothed out her skirt. The yellow gown she wore was simple but still lovely with little yellow roses embroidered along its hem and bodice.

“And what did you do in the gardens?” The implication in her voice was rather clear.

Serenity feigned a scandalized look. “We spoke, nothing else. It was a short conversation.”

“Mm. Pity.” She gave her friend a wicked smile. “I know what I would have done had I gotten such a handsome thing out there, alone, with no one else to see.”

Now Serenity's cheeks were hot and she knew the blush was creeping down her neck. “Aphrodite. You know I would never do something like that, no matter...” No matter how much she may want to. She knew how easily things could get spun out of control if she were to be seen even talking to a man out in the gardens, but less if someone had walked in on anything actually worthy of scandal.

Aphrodite shrugged. “I suppose you wouldn't. But I would have.” She reached over and picked up the needlework her friend had been absentmindedly working on that morning. “Roses?”

“It's a handkerchief. For my mother,” Serenity responded hastily before taking the fabric back.

“I always thought the Queen was more of a lily person, myself.” If she had noticed her friend's nervousness, it seemed she had decided not to comment on it. “At any rate, do you have any idea who you're going to consider for a marriage if someone were to come forward? I'm sure you can expect offers soon. The ball was quite the fete.”

Serenity turned to look out the window, the handkerchief held tightly in her hands. “I've only met these men once, maybe two or three times for some of them. Wouldn't it be expecting too much for me to pick someone so soon?”

“Of course not. Many royals marry without ever meeting, and you know that.” Aphrodite followed Serenity's gaze. The window looked out over the rose gardens. “If you don't want to marry right now, you know you don't have to. I'm sure your mother would never force you into a marriage if it wouldn't make you happy.”

With a soft smile, Serenity turned and faced her friend again. “I know, but I think it would be for the best if I married.” She set the handkerchief down on the side table and stood, making her way over to the window. “No offers have come in yet, that I've been made aware of, but it's possible Mother is waiting until the majority have come through before sitting down with me to talk.”

“There must be someone you're hoping for an offer from, if nothing else.” Aphrodite grinned again, trying to lighten the mood. “Maybe Prince Endymion? You said you had a private conversation with him in the garden, after all.”

“Maybe.”

Serenity steeled herself, looking at the massive doors leading to her mother's chambers. She knew what this conversation was about, but she wasn't sure if she was actually ready for it. Would she be able to answer her mother in a controlled and calm way? Would she be able to actually consider all offers without getting too emotionally carried away? That didn't sound like her at all. While she wasn't the precocious child she had been, Serenity was still someone who easily gave in to her feelings. Her mother hadn't necessarily seen it as a flaw, but was constantly reminding her that perhaps it would be good to train herself to be more collected in front of others. Did her mother count? Did her mother want to see her genuine reactions to all offers? Sometimes, she had to admit, she was afraid of not doing the right thing and disappointing her mother. She knew how much what she did and said, and even thought, were important to the future success of the kingdom.

“Princess.” The person who greeted her from the open door was not her mother, but her mother's closest advisor. He was a tall, imposing man, but he had the gentlest eyes Serenity had ever seen. Something about him, despite his intimidating looks, was all gentleness and kindness. Not once in the many years he had been by her mother's side had Serenity ever felt any fear of this man. Ivan Kotov spoke with a heavy Russian accent and always seemed somewhat uncomfortable in European court clothing, but he carried himself well and had shown himself to be invaluable to the Queen.

“Kotov,” Serenity said with a little smile. He bowed his head to her and offered his hand, which she took, remembering the many times they had done this when she was a child. He had been at the court for so many years that she couldn't remember what it had been like without him. It was always Ivan that had brought her to her mother's rooms at the end of the day. It was always Ivan that had arranged the picnics and games in the gardens. And it seemed to always be Ivan who could make her mother's face truly light up in a way no one else seemed to be able to. That was something Serenity would always be grateful to the other man for. She was innocent in many ways, but she knew the rumors around court were more than just rumors.

Queen Selene's apartments were the most richly decorated in the palace. On the walls hung paintings from some of the finest masters in the world. The furniture was all of the latest style with vases and statues decorating almost every surface. It was almost like a miniature treasure room when one first walked into the sitting room. Serenity had always loved being in here as a child and looking at all of the priceless items and had decided long ago that when she was older, her apartments would look much like these. Against one wall in the first room, more of a study than a parlor, there was an immense heavy desk. The Queen sat at it, her back to the two who had just entered, pouring out over a pile of documents that were laid out in front of her.

“Your Majesty,” Kotov said softly, bowing as he stepped back, away from Serenity. “The Princess is here.” Without waiting for another word, he made his way to another door. It was not the door they had entered from, but instead the door that lead to his own apartments. Serenity sometimes wondered what he was like around her mother, when no one else was there. Was he always the proper, almost stiff gentleman? Or did his kindness truly shine through, like it did when he was alone with the princess when she was a child? He had always acted like a gentle father to her after her father's death. He had been an asset to the court in more ways than one since his introduction.

Selene turned to face her daughter, still seated. She motioned to the chair beside her with a smile. “How is my sunshine doing?”

Serenity smiled widely. Despite the formality of their relationship in front of others, they always let those things melt away when no one was there. They were like every other mother and daughter in the world. Well, they almost were. No matter how hard either of them tried, it would be impossible for them to completely forget who they were. The princess sat by her mother and the older woman embraced her warmly.

Motioning to the papers, Selene sighed. “I'm sorry I've been so busy.”

Serenity shook her head. “Please, I understand, Mother.” She put a hand over her mother's and squeezed it gently. “I know being Queen is not a simple task.”

“No, it isn't.” Selene couldn't help but laugh. “But I suppose this is some work you can help me with.” Serenity felt her stomach flutter with nervousness. She knew where this was going. Selene put her hand on a stack of papers. “These are written offers from various noble families. They're offers for marriage, Serenity.” The stack was quite thick, as they had both known it would be. Serenity would inherit the monarchy and that made her a very valuable partner in marriage, even if she weren't beautiful. The title alone was worth more than she was in her weight in gold. “Are you ready to look through them?”

Serenity nodded slightly. “Who do you suggest? I know you've already read them.”

“I don't want to influence you on this matter. Not this one.” Selene put her hand on Serenity's shoulder. “Your marriage should be your decision and yours alone. My decision was made and even if my marriage was short, I do not regret it.”

“Do you miss Father?” Serenity heard her own voice catch in her throat. She had barely known her father, but she missed parts of him. At least, she missed the parts of him she could remember.

Selene sighed. “Yes. And I always will. However,” she tapped the stack of papers. “I would rather talk about this.”

Serenity knew when her mother didn't want to talk about something and so she looked down at the papers as well. Picking the first one up, she scanned it quickly looking for the name of the man in question. “You won't give me any advice at all on who to pick?”

“Someone you remember is a good starting point. You don't want to attach yourself to a forgettable, miserable bore. You'll both resent it.”

The princess laughed, knowing her mother was trying to make her feel more at ease, but she also had an idea that she was serious. She looked through each paper, noting which names were familiar and which names belonged to men who had left an impression on her. It felt like she had spent an eternity looking over the papers, making a stack of absolute no's and a stack of maybe's. Queen Selene had busied herself with her own work, signing papers or shaking her head as the time went on, her own stack of work growing smaller as the time went on. When the papers were finally done, and Serenity felt as if her head was going to burst from all the writing she had read, it seemed as if the day had grown very late.

“What do you think?” Selene asked without looking over. “Have you made a decision?”

The last paper on the maybe stack held Endymion's name. Something about it being there had given Serenity a large amount of relief. Until she saw it, she hadn't been able to admit to herself that she had been looking for it. But was it just his handsome face that made her want to pick him? Or had it been something else?

“How does the process work, once I pick a name?” Serenity looked at her mother, who was watching her carefully now. “Is it an instant betrothal or is there a waiting period in which we meet a few more times before a decision is made?”

“However you wish for it to be, angel.” Selene smiled. “If you wish to be married next week, I'm sure we could arrange it. Instead, if you wished for him to simply be invited to court for a prolonged period of time so you could get to know him better, that would also be an option. Or even more than one of them.” The sun was setting, putting the room in a strange light. A servant came round the room, lighting each candle one by one to bring the brightness back to the glory of the Queen's apartments. “Bring those papers to your rooms with you tonight and look over them again. You can give me your answer tomorrow and I'll send out whatever I need to in order to see to it that what you want is done.”

Serenity stood from her chair, picking up her stack of the maybe men. Hesitating slightly, she looked at her mother as if she wished to say something desperately.

“What is it?” Selene smiled gently at her daughter.

“Would you perhaps be able, Mother, to invite Prince Endymion here? I think...I think he may be my choice, but I want to get to know him.” She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to betray her embarrassment or to see the look on her mother's face.

“Leave the papers on my desk and I'll arrange it in the morning, my love.” Selene laughed softly to herself. “Go on and have your supper and I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Mother.” Serenity sighed heavily in relief and leaned forward to leave a small, affectionate kiss on her mother's temple. Without another word, she quickly saw her way out of Selene's apartments and into the halls of the palace. There were few people out in the halls now, just the servants going from room to room and Serentiy found herself at a window. Looking out at the darkening sky and the moon coming out to show itself for the night, she felt her heart beat heavily against her rib cage.

Why was she so nervous? It wasn't strange or bizarre to go about this process and he had put his name in for the proposals, after all. Why was she so embarrassed and nervous?

And when would she see him again?


End file.
